In the art of dispensing materials (such as liquids or fine powders) from a container, there are many containers which are opaque and do not readily permit visual inspection to determine how much material is present in the container. It would be desirable before starting a dispensing operation to readily ascertain how much material is present in an opaque container. This would help prevent the undesirable situation of running out of material in the midst of the dispensing operation.
It is understood that the term "dispensing" as used herein, includes dispensing fluid streams and the spraying of material.
It would also be desirable to be able to ascertain how much material is present in the container even during the course of the dispensing operation.
In providing a dispensing apparatus which provides visual indication of the contents of an opaque container, it would further be desirable to provide a visual indicator which is convenient to observe, which is of simple construction, and which is made from inexpensive materials which are easily fabricated into the apparatus.